Freelancer child
by the survier and the fighter
Summary: What would happen if the freelancers found a child on a mission. would they make him a part of there family (First fan fiction sorry for bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one : Child**

**Freelancer Mission Alpha 1 (Retrieve data from instrentionist) **

**Planet: Cerberus**

**agents: york,Carolina,North,South,Wash,Ct,Tex**

Aboard the Mother of Intervention the Freelancer were about to be debriefed by the director.

"So what do you think our mission is going to be York?" asked Wash.

"I don't know but it's probably really tough if they Tex and Carolina."

"Ya probably right." said Wash.

A few minutes later the Director came in. "Everyone take your seats now." He said in a cold voice. "We retrieved some intel of an interventionist facility on the planet Cerberus." "We'll be sending you to retrieve as much data you can." Said the director.

"That's it? Seems easy enough." said South.

"Not so fast agent South. I'm not finish. You'll be drop off six miles from the facility which an army will be waiting for you so the plan is to sneak into the facility only use force if need. you'll be leaving in five hours, understood."

"Sir yes sir." said the agents in unison.

"Dismissed."

"Hey York, quick question." said Wash.

"Ya what is it ."

"Isn't Cerberus the ghost planet?"

"No it's just a independent mining colony ."

" Ok thanks, see ya."

"See ya."

A few hours later the agents were at loading bay. "Alright lets load up." said 479er. "I want to get the ground before the pressure storm gets any worse."

"Uh what the hell is a pressure storm?" asked York.

"A pressure storm is a common occurrence on Cerberus. It's where the pressure in a certain area is greater. Fortunately theres only a 34% chance that the pelican will implode."

"Thanks Delta thats reinsuring." York said in a sarcastic tone.

"Do I have time to update my will." Wash offered with a worry some look.

"Sorry Wash we got to go." said 479er. Then they started to take off. As they made their way into the atmosphere the Pelican started to shake uncontrollably.

"Hey Delta is this that pressure storm you were talking about." said North.

"Yes though it's weaker than I expected."

"This is weak! Then I can imagine what a strong one is like."

"God I think I'm going to puke." said CT.

"Don't even think about it Connie. I just cleaned it." screamed 479er.

"Too late." yelled south.

" Dammit." yelled 479er.

"Hey how much longer till we reach the ground." said Carolina.

"A few more minutes. Oh CT your cleaning that up." said 479er. A few minutes later the freelancers had landed on the ground. As the cargo hold opened Ct ran out and puked some more in the jungle.

"Gross." said Theta.

"Alright radio in when you need evac. I'll be right here cleaning vomit." said 479er with a annoyed look.

"That was hell of a ride." said Wash with a grin.

"Shut up." said CT.

"Let's move out." said Tex.

"So Tex, do you know what the plan is?" asked North.

"Move in and get the data and get out quietly."

"So how do you plan to do that?"

"Just leave it to me." Said Tex in a angry tone. As the freelancers made there way through the jungle there was a faint cry for help.

"Hey did you guys hear that." said North.

"Ya, it sounds like a kid. We should go check it." suggested Wash.

"Negative, we keep moving." said Carolina.

"Come on Carolina, what happens if the kids hurt or something." said York.

"Fine you,Washington and North go check it we'll keep moving."

"Fine."

As they made their way down to the cries they saw a young boy no older than six screaming for help. "Hey kid you alright?" asked York. When the kid saw them his face show a terrified expression. "Wo take it easy I'm here to help." He said as he removed his helmet. After the child saw Yorks face his face change to a curious look. " What's wrong?" York Asked the boy in a soothing voice.

"My mommy's really hurt, some scary men came by and started to shoot at us. She told me to run and hide so I did and when the loud noises were done I found her really hurt." the boy said with fear in his eyes.

"Can you show me where she is?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright Wash, North follow me."

"Can you tell me what the men looked liked?" asked Washington.

"They wore helmets and stuff like you." said the boy.

"Alright you guys go a head I'll caught up." said York. "Carolina Carolina come in."

"What York?"

"I was right it was a kid. It seems like he and his mother were attacked by interactionist, his mother may have been wounded I'll inform you more details later."

"Alright stick with the kid and help the mom Carolina out." A few moments later the boy had lead them to his mother and what saw was saddening they found a woman lying down bleeding and coughing up blood.

"Mommy I got help now you'll be better." said the boy in a cheery tone.

"Austin thank you." said the women.

"Alright i'm going to see what I can do so Austin hows bout you go play with Wash and York." said North.

"Come on buddy." said York.

"So."

"Sam." said the woman.

"So Sam can you tell me what happened?" asked North.

"Me and my son were walking to town when some interactionist chased us and shot at us." said Sam.

"So where were you hit?" Just then she lifted up here blood stained shirt to reveal six rounds in her stomach.

"Alright I'm going to see what I can do but can you tell me where the boys fathers is while I patch you up."

"dead." She said with pain in her voice.

"I sorry for your loss."

"Don't be he died while trying save civilians besides he been dead for three years now."

"If you don't mind me asking but what war did he fight?" asked North.

" You ever heard of the Feuer and Eis civil war?"

"Ya I have."

"He was stationed their to help them, but when some of the rebels started to use mortar fire on a civilian camp he and some other soldiers tried to stop them but he and a few others gave their life to save many others."

"Lets just skip to the point. I'm not going to make it just promise me this you'll keep him safe please!"

"Don't talk like that you'll be fine I'll get you help."

"Just promise me please."

"I promise." North said.

Just then she cough more and more til blood pour from her mouth. "No! Wash get over here quick now!" When Wash got over to North It was too late she was dead. North closed her eyes and felt sorry for the now orphaned boy.

"Should we tell?" asked Washington.

"No he's too young."

****Wow that was sad if you liked this please follow and i'll be posting every 3-4 days with a new chapter****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Moments earlier**

A few moments earlier.

Alright i'm going to see what I can do so Austin hows bout you go play with wash and york." said North.

"Come on buddy." said York.

"Ok."

"So tell Austin how are you." asked York.

"I'm six."

"Nice, so where do live." asked Wash.

"I live in town."

"Well, I mean what." Before he could finish his sentence North was yelling for him.

"Is my mommy alright?" asked Austin in a worried tone.

As North look over to the boy he could only frown."Your mom is alright, but she'll be leaving for a long time."

"We I ever see her again?" Austin asked.

"Yes, but not for a long time."

Just then the young boy started to cry. "Quick question North, what are we going to do with the kid we can't leave him here and we're miles from any town." exclaimed York.

"We'll take him with us back to the pelican."

"Are you sure I mean he's a kid."

"Look York I promise Sam before she died that I look after him."

"Fine butyou have to take full responsibility with the Director."

"Fine York, Wash lets go."

"Where are we going?" asked Wash.

"Back to the Pelican." said North.

"Come on Austin I'm gonna take you some safe alright." said York.

"Ok."

An hour later North, York, Wash and Austin made to the pelican. "Are we there yet?" asked Austin.

"Yep." said Wash.

"Hey 49er you here?" yelled North.

"Ya and I just finished cleaning the vomit CT left. Wheres the girls?"

"We had a slight problem. So Carolina sent us to check it out."

"Ya and what was that." Just then Austin ran out and said hello. "York what the hell is this."

"This is Austin, we found him."

"You kidnapped him didn't you."

"Austin hows bout you talk with North."

"Ok." Then the boy ran off to North."

"Alright this is what happened alright. We found him and his mother in the jungle they were attacked by interactionist and his mother was heavily wounded and she died from her wounds and North promise to look after him."

"Wow, but still this is not a daycare. The Director isn't going to be too happy York but I'll take him aboard."

"479er this is agent carolina request for evac repeat request for evac over."

"Everyone get aboard we gotta go." screamed 479er.

"Alright." yelled North.

As they made their way on board Delta started to talk. "I believe it would be safer if Austin was in the cockpit due to dangers of bullets."

"Alright I can take the." said 479er.

As they made their way to the extraction point the pelican started to get shot at."Dammit. First vomit now this isn't it my lucky day.

"It could be worse." yelled York.

"Ya how."

"CT could vomit in here again."

"Shut up now or I'll drop you out of the pelican York."

Then the bay door open and Carolina, Tex, CT and South ran in.

"Was the mission successful?" asked York.

"Yes but no thanks to you guys." said Tex.

"Ya where the hell were you." asked South.

"You won't believe if we tell you. So I'll show you." said North. "Austin come out here."

"Who the hell is Austin?" asked CT.

Then Austin came out.

"North did you guys kidnap this kid?" asked South.

"Austin hows about you go go back to cockpit I'll send Theta with you."

"Can you explain this to me."

"Alright South."

finished explaining what happened the Pelican started to dock at the Mother of intervention.

"Wow I just wonder how the Director will react." Carolina said with a frown.

"Me too." said CT.

"He's not going to be happy that's for sure." said York.

Then the doors opened to the Mother of Intervention.

**Hey thanks for reading another chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Aboard theship**

Aboard the Mother of Intervention the Director was waiting for the Freelancers in the loading bay with a rare smile but when he saw the freelancers with the young child his smile turned to a frown and his voice to ice. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sir let me explain." said North.

"Tell me in my office now, Agent Carolina watch the kid the rest get ready to be debriefed."

"Sir is that a good idea?" asked North.

"Just go agent North."

"So Austin right." said Carolina.

"Yes Ma'am." Austin said with fear.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just scared."

"Don't be, hey do like jokes because I know someone who loves tell them."

"Yes that be nice."

"Alright lets go."

Meanwhile in the Director's office agent North was explaining what happen.

"Can you verify this?"asked the Director.

"Yes Theta, Theta can you come out."

"Alright, Norths story is true every last word." said Theta.

"Well I see, unfortunately there is no where to drop him off on Cerberus so he'll be your responsibility tell we find an orphanage."

"Yes sir." North said.

"Dismissed."

"Hey Wyoming can tell my friend so jokes." said Carolina.

"Uh way do you have a kid with you?" asked Wyoming.

"It's a long story can just tell him."

"Fine. Knock knock."

"Who's there." Austin said.

"Who."

"Who who."

"Hey I didn't know you're an owl."

After the joke Austin started to laugh. "Finally someone who likes my jokes."

"No It's just you have a funny voice."

"Well thats not funny."

"Yes it is."

"There you are." said North. "Hey did Wyoming tell you one of his terribly jokes."

"Yep."

"Why you laughing."

"He has a funny voice."

"Well its true." North said with a grin.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Austin said.

"Um let me find you something. What do you like?"

"I love peanut butter and honey sandwiches."

"Ew." Commented York.

"Where did come from York." asked North.

"That doesn't matter. I was just wondering where is going sleep."

"Uh he can have my bed."

"And where are you to sleep." York said with a smirk.

"I can sleep in the halls. Now let's get something to eat."

Later that day. "Sleep tight kid." North said.

"Alright."

As North left the room CT was waiting for him. "What do need?"

"I just wanted to know what are you going to do with kid."

"What do mean."

"You can't keep him so what is going to happen to him."

"Oh, the Director want's to put him in orphanage when gets a chance."

"Poor kid, he just lost his mom and going to a orphanage." CT said with pity.

"I just hope that he finds a good home someday."

****That wraps it up hey quick question who's your favorite band my DropKick Murphys. Also thanks for reading another chapters P.S check out dropkick Murphys ****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Goodbyes**

It's been three weeks since Austin came aboard the Mother of Intervention and threw out the weeks he grew on the freelancers. Now the Mother of Intervention is coming closer to the planet Earth. "Agent North I would like to speak to you." the Director said in a cold voice.

"Yes sir."

"I would like to speak to about the child."

"What about him?" North offered in a nervous tone.

"We are nearing Earth and we're going to drop him off in a orphanage so I recommend you say your goodbyes."

"How long til we get to Earth?"

"An hours."

"Ok."

"Dismissed."

A few minutes later "Hey Austin how is it going?" North said with a hint of sadness.

"Im fine."

"Also I just want to say good bye."

"Why, were are you going?"

"It's not where I'm going but where you're going. We found a place for you too live."

"But I don't want to go."

"You have too but don't worry I see you again I promise." North said in a soothing voice.

"Ok." Austin said with tears in his he ran up and hugged him. An hour had passed and he was at the docks. Most of the freelancers were there to say good bye. Then he went upon the ship and the doors closed. As the years passed he wondered when he would see the freelancers again but when he heard what happened he was he was thrown into great sorrow. But he was happy that he was saved and that he made some friends.

****The End****

****Thanks for reading I'm planning on doing some short random story stories about the red vs blue crew first up is Grif so tell me what you want to see and I might do it. Just tell me in my PM see you soon.****


End file.
